bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 3: Day 3 - Beach Date
It seemed to be a running trend, to forget my name, and where I'm from. Because, the first thing Ted said to me, when I met him on the beach, was "Oh, you're the Scottish chick." At least he got my name right, well actually he called me Xanthe, but I suppose that was close enough. Just the wrong Smith sibling. After a few corrections, like the fact that I'm from England and that I'm called Scarlet, things got off to a good start. We sat on the sand, he took this opportunity to take off his shirt and show off his muscly body - not that I was complaining. He even offered to put some sun lotion on me - that I had to reject, because I'm not that type of girl. "So, you moving here, or something?" he asked, whilst rubbing the lotion on his biceps. "No, just a holiday," I said, still feeling that slight awkwardness. I had to say it, so I decided to cut to the chase. "Is Mandy your girlfriend?" He looked slightly taken back, after a few seconds, he answered. "No.... she's not." I had my suspicions that there was something there, or he wasn't being completely honest. But, if he said no, I had to believe him. I wanted to believe him. "I bet you've got a boyfriend back home," he stated, as he checked out his own body. Now it was my turn for a awkward pause. "Well... no, not really. I never get asked out..." He turned and looked me in the eyes, he then looked me up and down. I can't explain why, but I actually enjoyed him looking at me like that, probably because no one ever did. "The boys at your school are stupid," he informed me, before he carried on applying sun lotion to himself. I just blushed, admiring him to. I asked him loads of stuff, because I actually wanted to get to know him. He told me so much, there was much more to him than I thought there would be. * He's the captain of the football team. * He's going to run for class president, when school starts up again. * He wants to go to college, to play on the college football team. And, I thought he was just a self loving jock type at first. I was certainly the kind of guy I would go for, if this had a chance to last. He then started asking questions about me, because he felt it was only fair. * I told him how much I enjoy cheerleading, and dancing in general. * How much I want to be a writer. * That I wasn't a cheerleader, back at my school. It seemed to early, for me to tell him anything really personal. If this thing between us turned into anything much deeper, then I would tell him. At the minute, I didn't even know his last name, he didn't know mine either. We had something to eat, in a fast food restaurant, named Burger. What a original name, NOT! We sat down at a booth, I glanced over at the menu behind the counter. "What you having?" he asked, looking at me the whole time. "I'll have the burger meal, with fries and a pepsi. No ketchup or salad in the burger," I said, with a smile. He looked at me, completely surprised, then looked me up and down again. It was like he was trying to work out how I could eat like that, and stay so thin. "Wow, that's rare, a chick that actually eats," he blurted out. "I do dance a lot, the exercise burns off all the calories," I told him, partially lying. What I didn't tell him, was that I had been dieting for the past four months, eating only one slice of dry toast for breakfast, carrot sticks for lunch, and for dinner I had a normal meal - but did two hours of dancing and slight yoga. Drinking only water, so I didn't have any high calorie drinks. "That explains it," he said, checking me out once more. He walked over the counter, to order the food. I couldn't help smiling to myself, because I actually liked it when he checked me out. Since no boys looked at me, ever, it was nice to be admired for once. I rolled my eyes, when I saw who just walked in: Xanthe and a ginger haired boy. Seriously, she was certainly living up to her slutty image, that she had created for herself. Ted returned with the food, and we talked some more. Not really major important stuff, just random things. It was funny, the more I talked, the less I saw him as a male lead in a romance story, and more of a guy I could actually like and probably date. Well, if we had more time together, I would date him properly. Afterwards, he took me to a outlook place, on the top of the hill over looking the carnival and the lake. We sat on a bench, watching the sunset. He had his arm wrapped around me the whole time. We ended up kissing, I don't know how it started or who kissed who first, but I didn't want to stop it. When it started to get darker out, he walked me back to the hotel. Even my parents whining or Xanthe's attention seeking couldn't bring me down. All night, I was in such a good mood. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts